james_camerons_avatarfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Gesprochenes Na'vi in Avatar
Auf dieser Seite soll alles gesprochene Na'vi vom Film Avatar film gesammelt werden. Bitte denk daran, die Transkription wurde durch gemeinsame Arebit der Community erstellt. (siehe Quellen). Dieser Artikel erhebt nicht den Anspruch auf Vollständigkeit oder Fehlerfreiheit. Er ist primär auf Zuhören und Raten der verschiedenen Übersetzungen des Films als Textquellen basiert. Anmerkung: Na'vi-Worte in Doppelklammern markieren Fragmente die unpassend oder fehlerhaft scheinen, entweder aufgrund der Syntax oder der Semantik. Übersetzungen ins deutsche wurden von Untertiteln, wo verfügbar, übernommen. Bitte konsultiert erst die Diskussionsseite, bevor Ihr Änderungen vornehmt. Gesprochenes Na'vi Grace und Norm in der Verbindungskammer in Hell's Gate (Norm) Na'vi: 'Awvea ultxari ohengeyä, nawma sa'nok lrrtok siveiyi. Deutsch: Möge die Große Mutter zu unserem ersten Treffen lächeln. Englisch: May the Great Mother smile upon our first meeting. (Grace) Na'vi: Tsun tivam. Ayli'u nìhawng (('iskepek)) lu. Deutsch: Nicht schlecht. Sie hören sich aber noch ein wenig zu förmlich an. Englisch: Not bad. You still sound a bit too formal though. (Norm) Na'vi: Zìsìta amrr ftolia ohe, slä zene fko nivume nìtxan. Deutsch: Ich habe 5 Jahre studiert, aber es gibt noch viel zu lernen. Englisch: I studied for five years but there is much to learn. Neytiri und Natternwölfe (Neytiri sieht Jake's Fackel) Na'vi: Fay((a))vrrtep! Deutsch: Diese Dämonen! Englisch: These Demons! (Neytiri wirft die Fackel ins Wasser) Na'vi: Faysawtute! Deutsch: Diese Himmelsmenschen ! Englisch: These Sky People! (Neytiri tötet einen tödlich verletzten Natternwolf) Na'vi: Oeru txoa livu. Ma oeyä tsmukan, ma oeyä tsmukan. Deutsch: Bitte verzeih mir. Mein Bruder, mein Bruder. Englisch: Please forgive me. My brother, my brother. (Neytiri gebückt über dem toten Natternwolf) Na'vi: Oeru txoa livu, ma oeyä tsmukan. Hu nawma sa'nok tivul ngeyä tirea. Oeru txoa livu. Deutsch: Bitte verzeih mir, mein Bruder. Möge dein Geist mit der Großen Mutter sein. Bitte verzeih mir. Englisch: Please forgive me, my brother. May your spirit run with the Great Mother. Please forgive me. Neytiri spricht mit Jake (Neytiri seufzend) Na'vi: Faysawtute! Deutsch: Diese Himmelsmenschen! Englisch: These Sky People! (Neytiri zu Jake) Na'vi: Kehe, go back! Deutsch: Nein, geh zurück! Englisch: No, go back! Na'vi: Ftang a! Deutsch: Nicht ! (Lass das) Englisch: Stop that! Na'vi: Rutxe. No! (in english) Deutsch: Bitte ! Nein ! Englisch: Please. No! Na'vi: Atokirina'! Atokirina'! Deutsch: Samen des heiligen Baumes! Samen des heiligen Baumes! Englisch: Seeds of the great tree! Na'vi: (very quiet) aungia. Deutsch: Ein Zeichen. (flüsternd) Englisch: ... A sign. Neytiri spricht mit Tsu'tey (Neytiri) Na'vi: Mawey, Na'viyä. mawey. Deutsch: Beruhigt euch, Leute, beruhigt euch. Englisch: Calm, people, calm. (Neytiri zu Tsu'tey) Na'vi: Ma Tsu'tey! Kempe si nga? Deutsch: Tsu'tey, was machst du ? Englisch: What are you doing, Tsu'tey? (Tsu'tey zu Neytiri) Na'vi: Fayvrrtep fìtsenge lu kxanì! Deutsch: Diese Dämonen wollen wir hier nicht haben! Englisch: These demons are forbidden here! (Neytiri zu Tsu'tey) Na'vi: Aungia lolu! Tsahiku txele lu! Deutsch: Es gab ein Zeichen! Dies ist eine Sache für die Tsahik! (Schamanin) Englisch: There has been a sign! This is a matter for the Tsahik! (Tsu'tey) Na'vi: Pot zamunge! Deutsch: Bringt ihn! Englisch: Bring him! (Tsu'tey) Na'vi: Makto ko! Deutsch: Lasst uns losreiten! Englisch: Let's ride! Szene im Heimatbaum (Stimmen in der Menge) Na'vi: 'upe lu po? Deutsch: Was ist er ? Englisch: What is he? Na'vi: Pot lonu! Deutsch: Lasst Ihn frei! Englisch: Release him! Na'vi: Tsìng pelun? Deutsch: Warum vier ? Englisch: Why four? (Neytiri zur Eskorte) Na'vi: Pot lonu, pot lonu. Deutsch: Lasst ihn frei, lasst ihn frei. Englisch: Release him, release him. (Neytiri zu Eytukan) Na'vi: Ma sempul, oel ngati kameie. Deutsch: Vater, Ich Sehe Dich. Englisch: Father, I see you. (Eytukan zu Neytiri) Na'vi: Fìswiräti, nga pelun molunge fìtseng? Deutsch: Diese Kreatur, warum bringst du sie hierher ? Englisch: This creature, why did you bring him here? (Neytiri zu Eytukan) Na'vi: Oel pot tspìmìyang, tsakrr za'u aungia ta Eywa. Deutsch: Ich wollte ihn töten, aber es gab ein Zeichen von Eywa. Englisch: I was going to kill him, but there was a sign from Eywa. (Eytukan zu Neytiri) Na'vi: Poltxe oe, san zene ke uniltìranyu, ke'u ziva'u fìtseng. Deutsch: Ich habe gesagt:"Kein Himmelsmensch darf hierher kommen." Englisch: I have said: “No dreamwalker must not come to this place.” (Eytukan zu Neytiri) Na'vi: ((ketepeu)) fahew akewong. Deutsch: Sein Alien-Gestank erfüllt meine Nase. Englisch: His alien smell fills my nose. (Neytiri zu Jake) Na'vi: Kehe! Deutsch: Nein! Englisch: No! (Mo'at) Na'vi: Tsaswiräti lonu! Aynga neto rivikx! Deutsch: Lasst diese Kreatur los! Tretet zurück! Englisch: Release this creature! Step back! (Mo'at) Na'vi: Fìketuwongti oel stìyeftxaw. Deutsch: Ich werde mir dieses Alien ansehen. Englisch: I will look at this alien. (Tsu'tey) Na'vi: Tsamsiyu pak? Pot tsun oe tspivang nìftue. Deutsch: Ein Krieger? Ich könnte ihn sehr einfach töten! Englisch: A warrior? I could kill him easily! (Eytukan) Na'vi: Kehe! Deutsch: Nein! Englisch: No! (Eytukan) Na'vi: Fìpo lu 'awve, uniltìranyu-tsamsiyu, a tsole'(a) awngal. Deutsch: Dies ist der erste Himmelsmensch-Krieger, den wir gesehen haben. Englisch: This is the first warrior dreamwalker we have seen. (Eytukan) Na'vi: Pori ((awngaru)) lu tìkin, a nume nì'ul. Deutsch: Wir müssen mehr über ihn erfahren. Englisch: We need to learn more about him. (Mo'at) Na'vi: Ma 'ite, awngeyä fya'ori ((zìri/sì lì'/seli)) nga sänume sivi poru... Deutsch: Meine Tochter wird dir unsere Bräuche lehren... Englisch: My daughter, you will teach him our way... (Mo'at) Na'vi: ...fte tsivun pilvlltxe sì tivìran na ayoeng. Deutsch: ... zu sprechen wie wir und zu gehen wie wir. Englisch: ...to speak and walk as we do. (Neytiri) Na'vi: Oeru pelun? Ke lu muiä. Deutsch: Warum ich? Das ist nicht fair. Englisch: Why me? That's not fair. (Mo'at) Na'vi: ?? Deutsch: Es ist entschieden. Englisch: It is decided. Direhorse Reitlektion (Neytiri zum Direhorse) Na'vi: Sìltsan. (a few times) Deutsch: Ruhig. Englisch: Good. Sìltsan, pa'li, sìltsan. Deutsch: Ruhig, Direhorse, ruhig. Englisch: Good, Direhorse, Good. (Tsu'tey zu Neytiri) Na'vi: Fìketuwong ke nayume ke'u. Deutsch: Dieser Alien wird nichts lernen. Englisch: This alien will learn nothing. (Tsu'tey zu Neytiri) Na'vi: Nì'ul kame tskxe. Poru tìng nari. Deutsch: Ein Stein sieht mehr als er. Schaut ihn euch an. Englisch: A rock sees more. Look at him. (Tsu'tey zu Neytiri) Na'vi: Kä. Deutsch: Geht! Englisch: Go. Neytiri zeigt Jake ihren Ikran (Neytiri zu Seze) Na'vi: Tamtam, Seze. Deutsch: Ruhig, ruhig, Seze. Englisch: Enough, enough, Seze. (literally: Suffice, Suffice, Seze.) Jake verliebt sich in Neytiri (mehrere Szenen) (Neytiri lehrt Jake) Na'vi: ontu, mikyun, nari Deutsch: Nase, Ohr, Auge Englisch: nose, ear, eye (Neytiri zu Jake, der einen Bogen hält) Na'vi: Txur nì'ul. Deutsch: Stärker! (einatmen) Englisch: Stronger. (Jake's Stimme aus dem Hintergrund) Na'vi: Skxawng. Deutsch: Idiot. Englisch: Moron. (Jake zu Norm in der Baracke) Na'vi: Oel ngati .... Deutsch: Ich sehe Dich. Englisch: I ... you. Grace im Heimatbaum (Grace zu mehreren Kindern) Na'vi: Kaltxì, ma evi. Deutsch: Hallo Kinder. Englisch: Hello, children. Na'vi: Tsawl nìtxan nang. Deutsch: Oh, wie groß ihr seid. Englisch: Look how big you are. Na'vi: Sevin nìtxan lu nga nang. Deutsch: Ihr seht so schön aus. Englisch: You are so pretty. Jake's erfolgreiche Jagd (Jake zum toten Hexapede) Na'vi: Oel ngati kameie, ma tsmukan, ulte ngaru seiyi ireiyo. Deutsch: Ich sehe dich, mein Bruder und ich danke dir. Englisch: I See you, Brother, and thank you. Na'vi: Ngari hu Eywa saleu tirea, tokx 'ì'awn slu Na'viyä hapxì. Deutsch: Deine Geist geht zu Eywa, dein Körper bleibt zurück, um ein Teil des Volkes zu werden. Englisch: Your spirit goes with Eywa, your body stays behind to become part of the People. Hinaufklettern zum Iknimaya (Pfad des Himmels) (Tsu'tey zu zwei jungen Jägern) Na'vi: Za'u! Deutsch: Kommt ! Englisch: Come! (Tsu'tey zur Gruppe) Na'vi: Oehu. Deutsch: Mit mir ! Englisch: With me. (Tsu'tey zur Gruppe) Na'vi: Rä'ä si! Deutsch: Wartet! Englisch: Not yet! (lit. Don't do) (Tsu'tey springt auf die Liane) Na'vi: Kivä ko! Deutsch: Los gehts! Englisch: Let's go! (Neytiri zu Tsu'tey) Na'vi: Mengati kame. Deutsch: Ich sehe euch. (zwei) Englisch: (I) See you (two). (Tsu'tey zu Jake, lästernd) Na'vi: Tsamsiyu! Txopu rä'ä si, tsamsiyu! Deutsch: Krieger, ahb keine Angst, Krieger! Englisch: Warrior, don't be scared, warrior! (Tsu'tey zu Jake) Na'vi: Tsakem rä'ä si. Deutsch: Tu das nicht. Englisch: Don't do that. (Tsu'tey zur Gruppe) Na'vi: Tìyerkup skxawng. Deutsch: Der Idiot wird sterben. Englisch: That moron's going to die. (Tsu'tey zu Jake) Na'vi: Txopu rä'ä si, tsamsiyu. Deutsch: Hab keine Angst, Krieger. Englisch: Don't be afraid, warrior. (Ein weiterer Initat der Gruppe zu Jake) Na'vi: Kä, kä! Deutsch: Mach schon, Mach schon. Englisch: Go, go! (Neytiri zu Jake) Na'vi: Tsahaylu Jake! Tsahaylu! Deutsch: Mach das Band, Jake, das Band. Englisch: Bond Jake, bond. (Neytiri zu Jake) Na'vi: Srane. Deutsch: Gut. Englisch: Good. Jake's erster Flug (Tsu'tey zu Jake und Neytiri, nachdem sie sich spielerisch fast gerammt haben) Na'vi: Eltu si! Deutsch: Pass auf! Englisch: Pay attention! Jake und Neytiri nachdem sie der Toruk gejagt hat (Neytiri zu ihrem Ikran) Na'vi: Sìltsan, Seze. Deutsch: Gut, Seze. Englisch: Good, Seze. Jake wird von den Na'vi akzeptiert (Eytukan zu Jake) Na'vi: Ngenga 'itan omatikayoe luyu set. Na'viyä luyu hapxì. Deutsch: Du bist nun ein Sohn der Omaticaya. Du bist ein Teil des Volkes. Englisch: You are now a son of the Omaticaya. You are part of The People. RDA zerstört den Baum der Stimmen (Neytiri zu Jake) Na'vi: Ma Jake! Deutsch: (Mein)Jake! Englisch: Jake! Vorbereitung der Kampfgruppe (Eytukan) Na'vi: Tsampongut Tsu'teyìl iveyk. Deutsch: Tsu'Tey wird die Krieger anführen. Englisch: Tsu'tey will lead the war party. (Grace) Na'vi: Ftang! Rutxe! Fìkem nì'ul kawng sìyi nì'aw. Deutsch: Wartet! Bitte! Dies wird alles nur verschlimmern. Englisch: Stop! Please! This will only make it worse. (Tsu'tey) Na'vi: Foti awngal tìyakuk, mì txe'lan! Deutsch: Wir werden sie mitten ins Herz treffen! Englisch: We will strike them in the heart! (Neytiri zu Tsu'tey) Na'vi: Kehe! Tsu'tey! Rä'ä si! Deutsch: Nein! Tsu'Tey! Nicht! Englisch: No! Tsu'tey! Don't! Jake versucht seine Aufgabe zu enthüllen (Neytiri zu Tsu'tey) Na'vi: Ftang a! Deutsch: Hör auf! Englisch: Stop it! (Jake zu den Omaticaya) Na'vi: Lu aylì'u ngaru. Ayngaru nìwotx. Deutsch: Ich habe etwas zu sagen. Zu euch allen. Englisch: I have something to say. To all of you. (Tsu'tey zu den Omaticaya) Na'vi: Tse'a srak? Fìpo lu vrrtep a mìsokx atsleng! Deutsch: Seht ihr das ? Es ist ein Dämon in einem falschen Körper! Englisch: You see? It is a demon in a false body! (Tsu'tey, ein Messer haltend, über Jake's bewusstlosen Avatar) Na'vi: Tengkrr rivey! Deutsch: Während er lebt! Englisch: While (he) lives! Jake back at hometree (Eytukan, im Hintergrund, nachdem Jake wieder eingeloggt ist) Na'vi: ?? ayoeng Deutsch: ...wir Englisch: ?? we (Neytiri) Na'vi: Ma sempul! Ma sa'nok! Deutsch: Vater! Mutter! Englisch: Father! Mother! (Jake) Na'vi: Ma Eytukan, lu oeru aylì'u frapor. Deutsch: Eytukan, ich habe etwas zu sagen, zu allen. Englisch: Eytukan, I have something to say, to everyone. (Grace) Na'vi: Tìng mikyun! Deutsch: Hört zu! Englisch: Listen! (Eytukan) Na'vi: Pivlltxe, ma Jakesully. Deutsch: Sprich, Jakesully. Englisch: Speak, Jakesully. (Jake) Na'vi: Eo ayoeng lu txana tìkawng. Deutsch: Eine böse Zeit kommt auf uns zu Englisch: A great evil is upon us. Na'vi: Sawtute zera'u... Deutsch: Die Himmelsmenschen kommen... Englisch: The Sky People are coming... Na'vi: ..fte fol Kelutralti. Skiva'a! Skiva'a! Deutsch: ... um den Heimatbaum zu zerstören. Englisch: ..to destroy Hometree. (Neytiri) Na'vi: ((F<ìy>ata)) fìtseng ye'rìn (script shot: pìyähem fìtseng ye'rìn.) Deutsch: Sie werden bald hier sein. Englisch: They will be here soon. Jake, seinen Betrug zugebend (Neytiri) Na'vi: Kawkrr! Krr slayu nga Na'viyä hapxì! Deutsch: Du wirst nie ein Teil des Volkes werden! Englisch: You will never become part of the Na'vi! (Neytiri) Na'vi: Kawkrr Na'viyä, Kawkrr! Deutsch: Nie vom Volk, nie! Englisch: Never of The People, Never! (Mo'at) Na'vi: Ma 'ite. Deutsch: Tochter. Englisch: Daugther. (Neytiri) Na'vi: Ke. Deutsch: Nein. Englisch: No. (Eytukan) Na'vi: Mefoti yìm. Deutsch: Fesselt sie. Englisch: Bind them. (Grace) Na'vi: Set hivum! Deutsch: Geht jetzt! Englisch: Leave now! Angriff auf den Heimatbaum (Jake) Na'vi: Ma Eytukan, ngati 'eko. Deutsch: Eytukan, sie werden angreifen. Englisch: Eytukan, they're attacking you. (Grace) Na'vi: Ma Eytukan! Deutsch: Eytukan! Englisch: Eytukan! (Jake) Na'vi: Skiva'a! Deutsch: Sie kommen um zu zerstören! Englisch: Destroy! (Grace) Na'vi: Ayngari zene hivum! Deutsch: Ihr müsst gehen! Englisch: You must leave! (Tsu'tey) Na'vi: Txopu rä'ä si! Txopu rä'ä si! Deutsch: Habt keine Angst! Habt keine Angst! Englisch: Have no fear! Have no fear! (Eytukan zu Tsu'tey) Na'vi: Ikranti makto. 'eko ta'em. Deutsch: Nehmt die Ikran. Greift von oben an. Englisch: Ride the Ikran. Attack from above. (Tsu'tey zu Kriegern) Na'vi: (((ay)ioang)) lu" kä! kä! Deutsch: Werdet zu Tieren. Geht! Geht! Englisch: Be ((beast(s)))! Go! Go! (Eytukan zu den Bogenschützen, nach dem Gas-Angriff) Na'vi: 'eko! Deutsch: Greift an! Englisch: Attack! (Mo'at zu den fliehenden Na'vi) Na'vi: Set hivum! Deutsch: Geht jetzt! Englisch: Leave now! (Tsu'tey zu den Kriegern die im brennenden Heimatbaum nach oben klettern) Na'vi: Kivä ko! Kä! Kä! Deutsch: Vorwärts! Los! Los! Englisch: Let's go! Go! Go! (Eytukan) Na'vi: ?? na'rìng ?? (repeated multiple times) Deutsch: Bringt alle in den Wald Englisch: Get everyone to the forest (Eytukan befiehlt Neytiri zu flüchten) Na'vi: Set hivum! Deutsch: Geh jetzt! Englisch: Leave now! (Neytiri zu Eytkan) Na'vi: Kehe! Ke ma sempul! Deutsch: Nein! Nein, Vater! Englisch: No! No, father! (Eytukan zu Neytiri) Na'vi: kä, kä, kä! Deutsch: Geh! Geh! Geh! Englisch: Go, go, go! (Stimmen im Hintergrund) Na'vi: Rä'ä set pey! Deutsch: Nicht warten ! Englisch: Don't wait now! (Tsu'tey springt auf seinen Ikran) Na'vi: Kivä ko! Deutsch: Los gehts! Englisch: Let's go! Eytukan stirbt (Neytiri) Na'vi: Ma sempul! Ma sempul, ngati oel kin. Deutsch: Vater. Vater, ich brauche dich. Englisch: Father. Father, I need you. (Eytukan) Na'vi: Ma 'ite, tskoti munge ((mavue)). Deutsch: Tochter, nimm meinen Bogen. Englisch: Daughter, take my bow. (Neytiri) Na'vi: Kehe. Deutsch: Nein. Englisch: No. (Eytukan) Na'vi: Omatikayaru tìhawnu sivi. Deutsch: Du musst jetzt das Volk beschützen. Englisch: Protect the people. (Neytiri) Na'vi: Ma sempul. Deutsch: Vater. Englisch: Father. (Kinder, nachdem Grace "getrennt" wird) Na'vi: Ma tsahìk, ftang a. Deutsch: Tsahik, warte. Englisch: Tsahìk, stop. Jake kehrt als Toruk Makto zurück (Mo'at) Na'vi: Toruk Makto? Deutsch: Reiter des letzten Schattens ? Englisch: Rider of last shadow? (Jake) Na'vi: Ma Tsu'tey te Rongloa, Ateyo'itan. Deutsch: Tsu'tey von den Rongloa, Sohn des Ateyo. Englisch: Tsu'tey of the Rongloa, son of Ateyo. Na'vi: Eo ngenga kllkxem ohe, alaksì Omatikayaru, kìte'e sivi. Deutsch: Ich stehe hier vor dir, bereit dem Volk der Omaticaya zu dienen. Englisch: I stand before you, ready to serve the Omaticaya people. Grace liegt im Sterben (Mo'at) Na'vi: Tìng mikyun ayoheru rutxe, ma nawma sa'nok. Deutsch: Erhöre uns, Große Mutter. Englisch: Hear us please, All Mother. (Chor aus der Menge) Na'vi: Srung si poeru ma Eywa. Deutsch: Große Mutter, hilf ihr. Englisch: Eywa, help her. (Mo'at) Na'vi: Pori tireati, munge mìnga. Deutsch: Nimm diesen Geist in dich auf Englisch: Take this spirit into you. (Chor aus der Menge) Na'vi: Srung si poeru ma Eywa. Deutsch: Große Mutter, hilf ihr. Englisch: Eywa, help her. (Mo'at) Na'vi: ulte tìng ayoer((..)) Deutsch: und geleite sie zurück zu uns. Englisch: and breathe her back to us. (Chor aus der Menge) Na'vi: Srung si poeru ma Eywa. Deutsch: Große Mutter, hilf ihr. Englisch: Eywa, help her. (Mo'at) Na'vi: Tivìran po ayoekip. Deutsch: Lass sie unter uns wandeln... Englisch: Let her walk among us. (Chor aus der Menge) Na'vi: Srung si poeru ma Eywa. Deutsch: Große Mutter, hilf ihr. Englisch: Eywa, help her. (Mo'at) Na'vi: Na Na'viyä hapxì. Deutsch: ...als eine vom Volk. Englisch: as one of The People. (Chor aus der Menge) Na'vi: Srung si poeru ma Eywa. Deutsch: Große Mutter, hilf ihr. Englisch: Eywa, help her. (Mo'at) Na'vi: Lu hasey! Deutsch: Hört auf! Englisch: Be finished! Jake's Rede Na'vi: Fpole' sawtutel 'upxare. Deutsch: Die Himmelsmenschen haben uns eine Botschaft geschickt Englisch: The Sky People have sent us a message Na'vi: Ayoeri tsat neu. Deutsch: dass sie sich alles nehmen können was sie wollen Englisch: that they can take whatever they want (lit. We want that) Na'vi: Tsun mivunge. Deutsch: und dass keiner sie aufhalten kann. Englisch: and no one can stop them. (lit. can take) Na'vi: Slä ayngar 'upxaret fpìye' for. Deutsch: Aber wir werden ihnen auch eine Botschaft senden. Englisch: But we will send them a message. Na'vi: Kämakto nìwin, ayngati ((fpivole'/spivule)) ((hufwel/'ul pxel)). Deutsch: Ihr fliegt so schnell der Wind euch tragen kann. Englisch: You ride out as fast as the wind can carry you. Na'vi: Ayolo'ru alahe peng ziva'u. Deutsch: Ihr ruft die anderen Clans, sich hier zu versammeln. Englisch: You tell the other clans to come. Na'vi: For((u)) peng syeraw toruk makto. Deutsch: Sagt ihnen, Toruk Makto ruft sie. Englisch: Tell them Toruk Makto calls to them. Na'vi: Tswayon set oehu! Deutsch: Ihr fliegt jetzt, mit mir! Englisch: You fly now, with me! Na'vi: Ma smukan, ma smuke! Deutsch: Meine Brüder, meine Schwestern! Englisch: (My) brothers, (my) sisters! Na'vi: Sawtute wìyintxu ayoeng Deutsch: Und wir werden den Himmelsmenschen zeigen, Englisch: And we will show the Sky People, Na'vi: Ke tsun fo ke((n/m)) sivi! Deutsch: dass sie sich NICHT alles nehmen können! Englisch: that they cannot take whatever they want! Na'vi: Fìtsenge... awngeyä! Deutsch: Und dass das hier, UNSER LAND ist! Englisch: And that this... this is our land! (Neytiri) Na'vi: Fìtseng awngeyä! Deutsch: Das ist unser Land! Englisch: This is our land! (Tsu'tey gestikuliert den Ikrans und Toruk) Na'vi: Hu tsat! Deutsch: Folgt uns! Englisch: With that! (Tsu'tey auf seinem Ikran) Na'vi: Kiva ko! Deutsch: Vorwärts! Englisch: Let's go! Zusammenkunft der Clans (Clanführer des Pferdeclans der Prärie) Na'vi: Makto ko! Deutsch: Los gehts! Englisch: Let's ride! (Neytiri zum Ikran Clan an der See) Na'vi: ??? Deutsch: Englisch: ??? (Clanführer des Ikranclans) Na'vi: Makto ko! Deutsch: Los gehts! Englisch: Let's ride! Schlacht (Tsu'tey) Na'vi: 'eko! 'eko! 'eko! Deutsch: Angriff! Angriff! Angriff! Englisch: Attack! Attack! Attack! (Tsu'tey antwortet auf Jakes Funkspruch) Na'vi: Makto ko. Deutsch: Los gehts! Englisch: Let's ride. (Neytiri ruft Jake über Funk) Na'vi: Ma Jake! Deutsch: (Mein) Jake! Englisch: Jake! (Neytiri hält Jake's bewusstlosen menschlichen Körper) Na'vi: Jake! Ma Jake! Deutsch: Jake, (mein) Jake! Englisch: Jake! Jake! Jakes "Geburtstag" (Neytiri) Na'vi: Ma sa'nok. Deutsch: Mutter. Englisch: Mother. (Mo'at) Na'vi: Lu hasey. Deutsch: Hört auf. Englisch: Be finished. Quellen * http://wiki.learnnavi.org/index.php?title=Na%27vi_from_Avatar_Movie * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Talk:Na%27vi_language/script * http://i46.tinypic.com/29ekdqr.png * http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/Appendix:Na%27vi * http://en.wikibooks.org/wiki/Na%27vi en:Avatar - Spoken Na'vi pl:Język Na'vi w filmie Avatar